


Внесистемная ошибка

by Bast (Bastet_Seith)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, Elijah is ma hero, Gaslighting, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Not really sudden affections, PTSD, SPOILER: major character rebirth, Sudden friendships
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastet_Seith/pseuds/Bast
Summary: В пластик придешь да из пластика выйдешь.Главное - знать одного парня.





	Внесистемная ошибка

Рид еще не до конца в сознании и не полностью осознает обстановку, но он в панике и сейчас еще чувствует, как он в агонии лежит на асфальте. Вот сейчас он начнет проталкивать воздух резкими глотками, пытаясь заставить себя жить. Вот сейчас его охватит страшный озноб, а потом зальет тепло. А теперь его зрение померкнет по краям, и он будет видеть только вспышки молний, уши резко заложит, сердце начнет пробивать грудную клетку последними ударами, дыхание перерастет в бульканье, в легких станет влажно и горячо, кислород будет прожигать горло, и он станет хватать его реже, но втягивать глубже, будет бороться до конца, пока не онемеют пальцы, пока зрение не откажет, пока не стихнет шум дождя и ветра и лай псины за забором. Пока земля просто не откажется носить его душу. И последний его вздох не застрянет в горле навсегда.

***

Ночь. Вспышки камер прорываются сквозь плотную завесу дождя. Рев грозы заглушает крики полиции. Проблесковые маяки на машинах окрашивают мокрую листву красным и синим. Оградительные голограммы рябят, пропуская снующих туда-сюда офицеров и детективов. 

Карета скорой помощи стоит поодаль и никуда не торопится. Каталка блестит страшной ношей: на ней покоится тело в черном пластиковом пакете. Парамедики стоят у дверей кабины, нетерпеливо и неловко переминаясь и переговариваясь вполголоса, и то и дело оглядываются через плечо. Там, под раскидистым деревом, совсем не спасающем от стихии, упав на колени в грязную жижу, стоит самый умный, богатый и влиятельный человек в Штатах — а то и в мире. Его дорогие брюки уже не спасти, а дизайнерский кардиган не предназначен для прогулок в шторм. Но он будто не замечает ничего: прижавшись лицом к холодной ладони, свисающей с носилок, он сотрясается в рыданиях, что-то безмолвно нашептывая в побелевшую каменеющую кожу. Еще минута — и санитары мягко потрясут его за плечо, отрывая от бездыханного тела. Но сейчас ничто не заставит его отвлечься от обета, который он дает себе и своему брату.

***

Свет по ту сторону не был ожидаемо белым. Он отдавал зеленцой и едва заметно аритмично мерцал. Чувств не было, не было извечной тяжести в ногах, головной боли, не покидавшей его долгие годы, надсадного хрипа в горле от тяжелых сигарет. Ему было не просто «легко», как кричали со страниц духовных книг и из каждого второго фильма про смерть — ему было никак. Чистое сознание, окутанное размытой серо-зеленой пеленой. 

В ярых католических семьях, как его, детям с колыбели с кровавой пеной у рта втолковывали, чего ждать после смерти. Приказывали бояться всего и сразу. Всю свою жизнь работать на рай или ад. И наказывали за пытливое “а что, если”. Но он вырос, его брат создал новых людей по образу и подобию своему, и он, так вовремя и не задав вопросов, больше не знал, во что верить — а потому перестал верить во все. Существовал, выжидая, пока не выкинет на другой уровень.

И вот он, уровень, без облаков и котлов, земли, неба и обещанных бесов-ангелов. Без Вальгаллы. Без трехглавой псины. Без мостов, весов и здоровенных врат. Жаль, от Вальгаллы бы он не отказался.

Свет заполнял его, перемежаясь с ним — как будто он сам был тем светом, плывя в нулевом пространстве, где оливковая мерцающая дымка не имела на деле ни света, ни цвета, ни запаха, ни движения. Будто оттенок придавала его память, отраженная на его же радужке. А светло было потому, что он устал от вечной детройтской тьмы. Может быть, просуществовав вот так, пространством, он научился бы менять его. Строить сложные формы, создавать свой собственный рай. Но он чувствовал себя непривычно хорошо. Нетревожно. Тихо. Никак.

***

Бесконечное пространство разрезала черная тень и заполнила собой пустоту. В ней расползалась влага, ее сотрясал гром и освещали молнии. Она клубилась, она сгущалась, становилась плотной, удушающей. По ней пробегали искры, высекая новые вспышки. Он чувствовал — вспоминал — как умирало его тело в такую же грозу, переживал вновь агонию в фантомный груди. Дышать было больно. Смотреть было больно. Больно было просто быть. Это агонизировала остаточная память, думал он, и решил, что скоро и оно пройдет. Пережидая, он наблюдал, как иссиня-черную бурю вокруг окутывало красным подтоном. Она плавилась в магму до тех пор, пока разъяренной лавой не хлынула ему в нос, рот, глаза и уши, заполняя изнутри, распирая, приводя в сознание каждую клетку, каждый орган. Он попытался вырваться, вскинул руки, изломался в позвоночнике, опираясь на пятки и затылок, и со сдавленным криком пришел в себя.

Свет, зеленый и яркий, бил ему в глаза из-за мутной целлофановой завесы. Во рту у него торчала широкая трубка, и по ней в его глотку вливалась вязкая дрянь. Он видел, как серебристо-желтая жижа медленно ползла под прозрачной оболочкой. Вероятно, его накачали наркотой, и потому он совсем не чувствовал тела. И еще его держали вертикально. Над головой торчали распорки: сложные растяжки и больше трубок и ремней. Может, задело позвоночник? Он попытался сквозь трубку крикнуть сестру, но голоса тоже не было. Будто тело еще не узнало, что он очнулся, что он выбрался из своего лимба. Или не выбрался? Может, его охватила очередная иллюзия, которой он перебил удушающую бурю? Может, это был виток на новый его уровень? 

Медленно до него донесся писк — монотонный, настойчивый, с острыми пиками и паузами в ноль целую семьдесят пять сотых секунды. Он покосился на стоящий за завесой аппарат и не смог разглядеть цифр, но точно — видел — его темп. Он догадался, наконец, посмотреть вниз. Трубки, трубки, трубки, белые протезы: ноги, руки, живот и торс. Тела не было. Под его головой свисала полимерная кукла, и он никак не мог взять в толк, что он добивался от себя такой реальностью. Или как из нее выбраться. Писк ускорился, и он принялся отчаянно рыскать глазами, за что зацепиться: ремни из стопроцентного полиэфира, трубки из поливинилхлорида шестидесяти трех, четырнадцати и семи миллиметров, негнущиеся, но легкие стойки из полиэфирэфиркетона с углеродными волокнами. Формула… отклонить, не актуально. Выбраться, сменить реальность. Программный сбой. 

Рид — его звали Рид — дернулся, сигнал из лихорадочного синусоидального перешел в сплошной, отчаянный писк. Зеленый свет подернулся красной дымкой. Программный сбой, программный сбой. Снова красной. Сейчас новый виток выкинет его в новое пространство. Пусть будут Гавайи. Пусть будет…

Пленка распахнулась, и к нему кинулись сразу несколько человек: в «касперах» и с масками. Четверо, схватившись за протезные конечности, пытались стреножить, а пятый потянулся вперед руками в диэлектрических перчатках к его лицу. 

— Иди к херам, мудак сраный! — яростно подумал, а на деле лишь злобно пробулькал он забитой глоткой прямо в лицо центрового нападавшего. Серебристая жижа брызнула фонтаном, заливая «касперы», ремни и пол.

— Тестовый образец GV200 проявляет признаки сознания, — крикнул ведущий, добавив. — Кажется, удалось. Гениальный ублюдок, ему все-таки удалось. 

***

— Есть вероятность, что он ничего не помнит, — вкрадчиво заметил кто-то прямо над его головой. Он раздался откуда-то справа и втек в уши мягким голосом, который хотелось выслушать и принять все его команды. И выполнить их одну за другой.

— И в чем тогда успех? Что мы переместили в это… тело и как нам это поможет, если данные, кхм, если память утеряна? — второй, хриплый голос звучал нетерпеливо и настойчиво, требуя от первого ответов на очевидно сложный вопрос.

Реальность больше не ломала сознание. Окружающий мир просто был, и, очнувшись, Рид окунулся в него, как и все тридцать с лишним лет до этого, просыпаясь каждое условное утро. Память услужливо подкинула последнее его утро перед «смертью». Слишком громкий будильник с заезженной мелодией, которая была когда-то любимой. Ломоту в теле от неудобного матраса, от которого он все никак не мог избавиться. Помятую рожу в зеркале: красные глаза, синюшные мешки, покрасневший и набухший от недосыпа шрам на носу. Ледяная вода из-под крана — ему никогда не хватало терпения слить ее и ополоснуться уже теплой. Пережженный порошок кофе из полупустой банки. Сигарета, забивающая легкие перед прогулкой до машины. Срывающийся с серого неба холодный дождь.

А потом — утро до этого. 

И за два дня до него.

Перед глазами, под закрытыми еще веками каруселью рассыпались файлы с датами на каждое утро его жизни. Архив пробуждений. Тринадцать тысяч триста шестнадцать мучительных возвращений в дивный мир. Хотя нет, первые пару лет были очень даже ничего. И те девять дней на Гавайях.

— Всегда есть резервный банк, — змеей прошелестел в его мысли тот первый, мягкий голос.

— Но если…

— Всегда, — голос хмыкнул и добавил: — Да и потом, какой бы драматичной псиной он ни был, моих спецов он облаял до боли знакомо. А раз вернулся его дерьмовый характер — вернется память.

Стул скрипнул сиденьем и прошуршал колесами, откатывая по кафельному полу. Второй, недовольный нетерпеливый голос, фыркнул:

— Будем надеяться. Он слишком дорого нам обходится.

— Он того стоит, — прозвучал уверенный ответ. — Всего хорошего, Перкинс.

Шаги. Писк кодового замка. Щелчок собачки.

Тишина, перемежаемая лишь шорохом аппаратов. 

Стук сердца одного человека, спокойный, ровный. Чуть замедленный пульс, вероятно, гипотония. Давление…

— Ой, да хорош уже притворяться, сыщик хренов, — не меняясь в тоне, произнес единственный в палате человек.

В лаборатории. Гэвин открыл глаза и перенесся из аномальных расчетов и феноменально отцифрованных воспоминаний в реальность, где он лежал на гладкой столешнице, обвешанный проводами и трубками, а напротив стоял Элайджа херов Камски и поэтично рассматривал пейзаж за окном. 

Горло больше не затыкала трубка, и Гэвин вдохнул полной грудью. Однако долгожданный воздух не был ни сладким, ни свежим, ни мерзким больничным. Он был никаким: легкие не растянулись им, не заполнились, не насытились. Кислород будто прошел сквозь него и принес едва заметную прохладу телу. Гэвин чувствовал свое тепло — чуть выше нормы, тридцать семь и четыре.

— Теперь это не важно, — бесцветно сказал Элайджа, разворачиваясь и упираясь в подоконник бедром. Словно почуяв, что к ней потеряли интерес, картинка “за окном” мигнула и пропала. В оконной раме осталась глухая лабораторная стена. — Ты дышишь для дополнительного охлаждения систем, но с этим справятся и микропоры по всему твоему телу. Можешь попробовать.

Гэвин скривился и вызов принял. Не дышать. Да он был чемпионом школы по плаванию. В средних классах. Три минуты двадцать семь секунд фридайвингом. 

Две минуты одиннадцать секунд. Две минуты пятьдесят четыре секунды.

Четыре минуты. Пять. Пять с половиной. В груди не жгло, в голове не туманилось, черные мухи во взгляде не мельтешили.

Монитор за левым плечом запищал на высокой частоте, и Элайджа в два шага оказался у стола.

— Тихо, Гэв. Можешь дышать, если хочешь.

Можно. Гэвин ненавидел позволения. У него не было хозяев, чтобы…

Синий свет. Разрешение получено.

… Воздух хлынул в ноздри и окатил прохладцей грудную клетку изнутри. Писк аппарата притих.

— Осторожнее с регулятором. Они теперь и правда на вес золота, — Элайджа копался в проводах у него за головой, что-то перемыкая и меняя в гнездах, и у Гэвина рябило в глазах.

— Какого. Хера. Происходит?

Говорить получалось с трудом. Язык был неповоротливый, похожий на полудохлого угря. Голос подернулся странным, ржавым хрипом, оседавшим на языке привкусом холодного металла. В воздухе висел запах китайских посылок.

— Ты жив. Не благодари. — Сраный гений замкнул что-то в цепи, Гэвина, — _Блять!_ — прошило до белой пелены и покалывания в пальцах, и Элайджа, глубоко вздохнув, навис над его лицом. 

Капилляры вокруг радужки полопались, а под глазами залегла глубокая синева. Засохшая пенка крепкого кофе в уголке губ, потемневшая от очков переносица, растрепанный пучок волос и выбившиеся пряди. Без сна ориентировочно — тридцать шесть-тридцать восемь часов. Рваный сон — три недели. Обожженные паяльной ручкой пальцы. Покрасневшая кожа на шее, следы клея от разогревающего пластыря — боль от неправильного сидения над работой. Гэвин вытянул руку, чтобы проверить, как там с пульсом, и замер.

Чистая, гладкая кожа, ровные ногти, почти прозрачные волоски на фалангах. Не было ожогов от сигарет, напоминавших о подростковой депре. Не было длинного, в пол-кисти, шрама от ножа ублюдка из китайского квартала. Он не видел даже чертова заусенца, вечно отрывавшегося до крови — сколько раз Гэвин из-за него пачкал форму и любимые джинсы!

— Эл!

— Это был единственный выход, Гэвин. Лучший выход, — Элайджа коснулся его пальцев рукой в киберперчатке, и кожа сползла с белого, гладкого, идеального пластика. Пластик шарнирных костяшек, кисти, угловатого запястья, когда-то ломанного в трех местах обнажался из-под скина без лишних пигментных пятен и рубцов. Чистый, стерильный. Только с конвейера. Гэвин сжал пальцы в кулак, новенькие провода скрипнули, и взгляд подернула красная пелена. Не сон… Это был не сон!

— Гэвин. Гэвин! Блять, — кричал Элайджа. — Сюда! — звал он сквозь глухую толщу. — Держите его, — приказывал он алым размытым фигурам, заполнившим комнату послушным пчелиным роем по приказу своей королевы. — Отрубай! 

За ребра потянуло, из груди выдрали какой-то катетер — или штепсель, — и мир отключило.


End file.
